Many sports are played on, in, within and/or around a defined sports playing area such as on, or around, a field or court, or in, or within, a gymnasium, arena or stadium. These sports frequently include a moving object, namely, a ball which is moved about, on or within the defined playing area. The ball is frequently moved in response to a force or action placed upon the ball and travels in a trajectory based upon the applied force and other environmental factors.
A variety of systems are currently available to track ball movement, trajectory and position in and on a playing area. For instance, many systems include multiple cameras which capture images or videos of ball movement, which images or videos are combined by computer implemented programs into an estimate of ball movement and trajectory. These systems are not precise and do not account for environmental factors. Moreover, these systems require a complex setup of multiple cameras at multiple angles in an attempt to capture the required data. Other systems include a GPS microprocessor embedded within the ball which communicates to appropriate receiving devices. Unfortunately, such devices affect the integrity of the ball and have not been accepted in practice as a result.
Systems also exist which allow broadcasters, and in particular television broadcasters, to project a computerized image onto the viewing screens of those who receive the broadcast. Common examples include the first down line that extends across the field during a United States football game, or a frame of an estimated strike zone in baseball, or an estimated trajectory of a homerun hit baseball. These systems are, however, not available in real time to the players or officials, and are, like the camera and video systems, merely an estimate based upon data gathered.